


This One Time...

by acb86w



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acb86w/pseuds/acb86w
Summary: Beca is a teen-aged musical genius with a small group of close friends. They all attend the prestigious Barden Magnet School. What happens when a new girl from out of town shows up and tries to infiltrate their circle?Terrible summary? Why yes, it is.





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first fic on this site, and also my first time diving into the Bechloe pool. Go easy on me, I'm delicate.
> 
> I have a general idea of where I'd like this fic to go, but I'm open to all suggestions. Feedback, good or bad, is very much welcomed. I need to know if I'm doing an okay job, or if I need to stop while I'm ahead lol.
> 
> I own nothing but original character, so please don't sue! And all mistakes are my own!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

Chloe wiped the sweat from her brow. It was a treacherously hot August afternoon, and while she enjoyed her afternoon jogs, she had stopped in the shade of the tall oak tree that sat on the corner of her street and the main road. She waited patiently for her puppy Sherman to do his business. She looked down when she heard a small gruff and felt a tug from the leash she held in her hand. She smiled down at Sherman, and he waited while she scratched him lightly behind his ear. 

“You ready to go home, buddy?” she asked him as his tail wagged furiously and he tugged her toward the open garage door. The sound of skateboard wheels grabbed Chloe’s attention, making her turn back toward the main road. Up over the hill, she could just make out the outline of the girl she had been seeing all summer long on her jogs around the new neighborhood with Sherman. The girl’s long brown hair was always in a messy bun, and she always had a small backpack on her back. She was always wearing jean shorts and a tank top, and she always had headphones covering her ears. 

And she was one of the most devastatingly beautiful human beings that Chloe had ever laid eyes on. 

The girl had never smiled at Chloe when she rolled by on her board, but she always lifted an eyebrow in acknowledgement of the redhead. Chloe sighed and continued to stare as the girl rode by her, the girl’s steely blue eyes locking with hers for a moment before continuing her trek down the road. Chloe turned back in the direction of her house. “Come on, Sherman, let’s go cool off.” Both dog and owner made the short journey to the garage and into the air-conditioned kitchen.

++++++++++++++

“Hey, Dad, I’m home.”

Beca pulled her headphones from her ears and sat her skateboard by the front door. She placed her small backpack on the foyer table and headed toward the kitchen where she heard her father attempting to microwave something. 

“Hey, Bec. How were your lessons today?” He said as he continued to push random buttons on the microwave, but still failing to make it start. “How on God’s green earth do you work this damn thing?”

Beca chuckled lightly as she pushed two buttons and the machine whirred to life. “Dude, this is not rocket science,” she said to her father as he glared at her. “And lessons were fine, same old shit.”

“Well, I pay good money for that ‘same old shit’ kiddo,” Rick Mitchell replied. “Besides, I know you hate taking lessons, but I promised your mother that I would make you go.” He could practically feel his daughter’s whole demeanor change at the mention of her mom. Rick instantly regretted it and looked at his only daughter. “I’m sorry, kiddo.”

Beca immediately brushed him off. “It’s cool, Dad. I’m just gonna head next door to Stacie’s for a swim.”

“Don’t hang out over there too late, Bec. You guys have band camp in the morning!”

“Don’t remind me!” Rick shook his head and laughed at his daughter’s reply. His smile quickly turned sour as he struggled to find the button on the microwave that opened the door.

“Well, dammit.”

+++++++++++++++++  
“Hey, Stace,” Beca said as she walked into the girl’s bedroom and plopped down on her bed. 

Stacie appeared in the doorway of her closet. “Dude…I know you just came from your lessons, so PLEASE remove your nasty, sweaty, albeit hot, bod from my very clean sheets.”

Beca rolled her eyes and moved to Stacie’s computer desk. “Ugh, dude. Can we just go swimming already? I am so NOT looking forward to this band shit tomorrow. I just want to swim my sorrows away in your ridiculously awesome in-ground pool. PLEASE?”

“I already invited CR and the rest of the section over for a pre-band camp celebration. I guess I could invite you, too.”

Beca tossed an ink pen at taller brunette. “I AM a part of the section, you ASS.”

“Yeah, because it’s your friggin’ birthright, genius! You were born with an insane musical talent. The rest of us have to work twice as hard to be half as good as you.”

Stacie frowned when she saw Beca deflate, a pensive frown on the shorter girl’s face. “I didn’t have any control over what I was born with, Stace…”

Stacie kneeled in front of her best friend, her hands braced on Beca’s knees for support. “You know I was just giving you a hard time, B. You’re my best friend, and one of the coolest, most creative, smartest, bad ass music prodigies that I know.”

“Go on…” Stacie smiled at Beca’s comment and the smirk on Beca’s face.

“Dude, no. Your ego is already big enough,” Stacie replied with a laugh. She stood up and went back into her closet, pulling out the swim trunks that Beca kept at her house. “Here. CR should be here soon.”

Beca stood and grabbed the trunks before quickly starting to change. “Speaking of CR…Have you two boinked yet?”

Beca ducked and laughed as a shirt came flying toward her face. “What? You two have more eye sex than anyone I know.”

Stacie shrugged. “As much as I love the immense amount of flirting, and ‘eye sex’ as you call it, Cynthia Rose and I are just friends, dude. You know that. Anyway, I can’t wait for you to find someone…So you can stay OUT of my lack of love life.”

Beca chuckled. “Here’s to being forever alone, bestie.”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Chloe looked up when she heard a soft knock on her bedroom door. The door opened slightly to reveal her older brother Gavin. She smiled at him as he stepped into her bedroom. “Just wanted to let you know that dinner’s ready. Mom and Dad are waiting for us downstairs.”

Chloe stood from her desk and happily followed her brother into the hallway. “So what are you researching in there, sis?”

“I’m just looking up some more info on Barden.”

“Are you excited about starting there?” Gavin asked as they reached the bottom of the staircase. 

“I am, actually. I’ve always wanted to go to this school. I’m glad we moved into the district. I’ll miss my old friends, for sure, but this school is one of the top magnet schools with a music program that’s out of this world. You know Elizabeth Barden was the founder-“

“I was wondering how long it was going to take for you to bring that lady’s name up,” Gavin said with a chuckle.

Chloe playfully shoved her brother into the kitchen. “Shut up, Gav. She was my greatest musical inspiration.”

“Ahhh, Chloe must be talking about the late, great Elizabeth Barden. AGAIN,” Gregory Beale said with a smirk as he saw his two kids appear in the kitchen.

Gavin laughed as he took a seat at the table across from his father. “You guessed it, Dad. But on a serious note, Chloe, I really am glad that you’re getting to go to Barden. I know it’s been a dream of yours since you were a kid.”

Chloe smiled at her brother as she sat in the seat next to him. “Thanks, Gav. This move hasn’t been the nightmare I thought it was going to be, either. This neighborhood is beautiful. And I can’t wait for band camp in the morning. I heard some of the flute players at Barden are the best in the state.”

Gregory smiled at his daughter. “They are, sweetheart. And I only want the best for you and your brother. Your mom and I are very proud of both of you.” 

Chloe smiled and looked over to her brother. “When are you supposed to be leaving out, Gav?”

“On Friday. I’m meeting the new line guys on Saturday and we start rehearsals Sunday morning.”

Gavin was in his second year at the local university. Chloe adored her older brother because they were both very interested in music; It was what kept them so close throughout the years. While Chloe played the flute and sang, her older brother was a very talented percussionist. 

“Well, I can’t wait to see you guys perform at the first home game. We’re still doing that, aren’t we, Mom and Dad?” Chloe asked, her bright blue eyes flickering between her parents across the table. Charlotte Beale placed the last plate on the table and sat next to her husband. “Of course we are, Chloe. We wouldn’t miss it! Now let’s eat you guys. Chloe’s got a very busy morning ahead of her.” They all nodded and dug in to their family meal.

+++++++++++++++++++++

Beca groaned lightly as the incessant buzzing of her alarm pulled her out of a deep sleep. She ran a hand across her face, attempting to rub the last vestiges of sleep from her eyes as she flung the covers off the bed and headed to the bathroom. She quickly showered and finished her morning routine. As she rounded the corner to the kitchen, she saw her dad sitting at the kitchen table, a mug of coffee next to him while he furiously typed away on his old laptop.

“You know, for an old geezer who can’t get the microwave to function, you sure are pecking away like a madman right now.”

He threw Beca a tired smile. “Morning, Bec. I just got some e-mails from the school for some last minute transfer students, so I’ve been trying to get everything done. Apparently, one of the new transfers will be in the band with you. She’s a flute player from a few towns over.”

Beca mumbled in protest. “Oh, great. All we need is ANOTHER nerd to make us a complete set. I hope she’s at least a decent player. If I’m gonna have to suffer through flute choir again, then the least we can have is a full arrangement from top to bottom.”

Rick stopped typing and turned to his daughter, a look of genuine interest on his face. “How are your arrangements coming along? I haven’t seen you in the studio for a few days.”

Beca shrugged as she reached into the refrigerator and grabbed the carton of orange juice. “I’ve taken the past few days to kind of let some arrangements marinate while we get band camp started. Plus, I’m still trying to find some other voices for the vocal arrangements I’ve been working on. Either way, I should still be on track for the master plan, Dad. Don’t worry…Operation: Go-To-College-Early is still a go.”

Rick nodded and turned back to his laptop. He shut it down and placed it into its carrier bag. “I’m heading to the school now. Would you like a lift?”

Beca nodded. “Sure thing. Let me grab my stuff.”

Both father and daughter headed toward the garage. Beca grabbed the keys from her dad and ran quickly to the driver’s side. “I got this, old man. You just relax.”

Rick shook his head. “Yeah, relaxing while you’re behind the wheel is next to impossible. But have at it, kiddo, just get us there in one piece, please.”

“I’ll even let you pick the music for the ride, Dad.”

“You’re too kind…”

+++++++++++++++++++++

Chloe waved goodbye to Gavin as he dropped her off in front of Barden’s main building. Chloe took a deep breath and sighed happily as she began walking to the front door. She pulled on the front door and frowned slightly when it didn’t budge. She tugged it twice more before taking a step back. She was about to try the door again when a voice startled her. 

“Are you lost?”

Chloe spun around and saw a tall older man standing behind her with a set of keys in his hand. She moved quickly out of his way, and he unlocked the door and motioned for Chloe to follow him. She scrambled through the door and gave the man an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, sir, I’m supposed to be meeting Dr. Mitchell. I’m the new transfer student, Chloe Beale.”

Rick ushered the girl into the office. “It’s great to meet you, Chloe. I’m Dr. Mitchell. I teach Comparative Literature here at Barden, and I also moonlight as the summer-time secretary,” he said as he chuckled at his own joke. He reached onto the desk closest to Chloe and handed her a stack of papers. “Here’s a student handbook, a school map, and your class schedule for when school starts. All the rest of your paperwork has to filled out by your parents.”

Chloe nodded and placed the papers into the backpack she carried with her. She looked up at Rick and smiled sweetly. “Is there any way you could point me in the general direction of where band camp is going to be held?”

Rick laughed and placed his computer bag and belongings on the desk. “Normally, I would, but I see my daughter is bringing me the car keys right now, so she’ll show you the way.”

Chloe smiled and looked in the direction Dr. Mitchell had pointed, and her breath caught in her throat as her eyes landed on none other than the skateboarding brunette she had been eyeing all summer long. “T-That’s your daughter??”

“Yes, that’s my daughter. Do you know her?”

“No, sir. I’ve seen her a few times over the summer. On her skateboard.”

“Oh! You live close to us then. Maybe you two can get to be friends. I do believe she is your section leader this year. You’re a flute player, right?”

“Yes, sir,” Chloe replied as the brunette finally walked up to the office door and swung it open. 

“Here you go, old man. Told you we’d make it in one-”

Beca’s mouth snapped shut as her eyes landed on the girl she had seen almost everyday over the summer. She was always standing on the corner with her dumb dog, and she was always dressed in annoying bright workout gear.

And her face was just as annoyingly beautiful up close as it was when she would roll by the girl on her skateboard.

Rick’s voice cut through Beca’s thoughts. “Beca, this is Chloe. She’s the transfer I told you about. Chloe, this is my daughter, Beca. She’ll take you to where the rest of the kids are for band camp. And PLAY NICE,” Rick said with a pointed look at Beca.

Beca rolled her eyes at her father. “I’m not a complete dick, Dad.”

“Tell that to someone you DIDN’T repeatedly pee on when you were a kid.”

Beca’s ears burned bright red from embarrassment. “Jesus, Dad, really??”

Beca turned to the girl standing next to her when she let a giggle escape at their banter. Chloe quickly covered up her giggle with a slight cough, trying to hide her amusement from the girl. Dr. Mitchell walked over to Beca and took the car keys from her hand. “You know I can’t go a whole morning without giving you a little grief. You girls go ahead and get to the auditorium. I’ll see you later.”

With one last glare at her father, Beca nodded for Chloe to follow her out of the main office. They walked silently through several hallways before coming to a door that led them back outside. 

“Geez, this place is way bigger than I remember,” Chloe said, still looking around in awe.

Beca stopped and turned. “Have you been here before? I thought you were a transfer?”

“Oh, I am,” Chloe replied. “But I came here a long time ago with my dad. Back when the school first opened up. Elizabeth Barden held a concert here, and my dad brought me. It was my very first concert, and I got my picture taken with her. It’s still hanging up on my wall. Kinda lame, right?”

“I don’t think it’s lame at all. Elizabeth Barden was a badass.” Chloe’s eyes shot up in surprise. She met Beca’s wildly intense dark blue gaze, and she knew she was in for one hell of a school year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2! It has some quotes from the movies, but it's all in fun, so don't sue! I own nothing but the very few original characters.
> 
> Feedback is welcomed and appreciated! And so are any suggestions!
> 
> Any mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy!

“Oh wow…” Chloe sputtered as they walked into the auditorium. She looked up at the huge stage, the thick blood red curtain pulled closed upon the cherry oak hardwood floors. There was gold trimming around the curtain, and the school mascot was embroidered on the curtain in shimmery gold thread. 

Several students were scattered around the auditorium, sitting in groups all around the space and talking excitedly over each other. Beca led her to the front of the auditorium where a group of girls were gathered in a tight circle. It sounded as though the girls were in a heated discussion, but one voice stood out in particular to the redhead. She pushed past Beca and saw the long blonde hair of her best friend from middle school. 

“AUBREY??!” Aubrey turned quickly when she heard her name shouted loudly behind her. A huge grin spread across her face as her eyes landed on the redhead she hadn’t seen in years. 

“CHLOE!! OH MY GOD, CHLOE!!” Beca grimaced and covered her ears as the two girls pulled each other into a bone-crushing hug and squealed. Chloe was the first to release the embrace, but she still held Aubrey close, her eyes shining with happiness. “Aubrey…I thought you moved to California??”

Aubrey nodded. “We did. But my dad got deployed overseas. And I couldn’t go…I just _couldn’t_ leave. So I begged and pleaded with my parents to let me stay in the U.S. Earlier this year, my aunt agreed to let me stay with her here in town until I go to college.”

“Your aunt Bernadette?? I LOVE your aunt Bernadette!! Oh my God, Aubrey…I’m so glad you’re here,” Chloe said again as she pulled the blonde back into a hug. They smiled at each other for a moment before remembering that they weren’t alone. They turned to the group of girls who stared at Aubrey as though she had grown two heads, pure shock written on all of their faces. Beca was the first to say anything.

“Well…Seeing this interaction definitely lends credence to the fact that General Posen was once a human being.”

“SHUT IT, HOBBIT,” Aubrey replied with a glare at the brunette. 

“Aaaaand there goes that short-lived theory,” Beca retorted. Chloe felt her heart stop when she laid eyes on Beca’s lips curved into a sexy smirk. Chloe bit her bottom lip when she locked eyes with the brunette who gave her a slight look of confusion before turning away from the redhead. 

“Well, since you already know General Posen, I’ll introduce you to the rest of the section.” Beca’s smirk grew into a full-on smile at the sight of Aubrey’s cheeks reddening in frustration. “Everyone, this is Chloe. She’ll be joining our section of nerds this year.” Chloe smiled as the group let out a round of laughs. “That tall one there with the boobs is Stacie, next to her is Cynthia Rose. We’ve got Lilly, Flo, Jessica, Ashley, and that tall, awkward one there is Emily. She’s a newbie, like you.” Beca looked around the auditorium. “Has anyone seen-”

“FAT AMY IN THE HOOOOUUUSSSSEEE!!!!”

Everyone turned toward the auditorium entrance, some of the students cheering loudly as the girl ran to the front of the room high-fiving people as she charged by them. She came to a stop in front of the girls, her hands on her knees trying to take deep breaths.

“Too much vertical running…MUST…CATCH…BREATH.”

“And THIS is Fat Amy,” Beca said, a small grin on her face.

“Ummm…You call yourself ‘Fat Amy?’” Chloe asked, her eyebrows raised in amusement.

“Yeah, so-”

“SO TWIG BITCHES LIKE US DON’T DO IT BEHIND YOUR BACK,” the group of girls replied in unison.

“Awww, you twig bitches DO listen!” Amy turned her attention to the two girls she hadn’t seen before. She looked between Emily and Chloe and then turned to Beca, a look a confusion across her face. “When did we recruit a giraffe and a ginger? Are we starting a circus? If so, I’m a BOSS at silk acrobatics.”

Chloe and Emily glanced at each other, not knowing whether to be amused or offended by the girl’s comment.

“Jesus, Amy, it’s their first day. Save the insults for when you at least learn their names,” Beca replied with a look of irritation.

Amy put her hands up in surrender. “My bad, Shortstack. Welcome to the group, ladies.”

Beca motioned to the front row of seats. “Let’s sit, Mr. Lauer is coming in.”

Chloe smiled as she grabbed the seat next to Aubrey. The rest of the students quickly took seats in the auditorium as the band director made his way to the stage. As the older man walked to center stage, the students cheered for him. He raised his hands to quiet the ruckus.

“Thank you, guys, it’s great to see you all, old and new faces. To the newbies, welcome to Elizabeth Barden Magnet. And to our returning members, I hope you kept your chops up over the summer. We’ll start by introducing our section leaders and field commanders.”

Chloe watched as each student walked to the stage when their name was called. When Beca’s name was called, the flute section erupted into applause, with the exception of Aubrey. Chloe giggled as Beca walked to the stage, her cheeks flushed with the attention. She wore a tight-lipped smile, her eyes shooting daggers at the front row. She locked eyes with Chloe and her smile softened just enough for the redhead to notice.

Mr. Lauer motions for the students to go back to their seats as he called up the field commander. “This year, we have a new head field commander. Aubrey, come on up!”

Aubrey stood from her seat and walked to the stage, smiling down at Chloe. Chloe smiled back, knowing that this was one of Aubrey’s dreams since they met in elementary school. 

Mr. Lauer continued his speech. “Aubrey was field commander at her previous school in California. She joined us half-way through last school year as a flute player, but she came with glowing recommendations. Please make her feel welcome.”

“Do we HAVE to?” Chloe heard Beca whisper to Stacie, who was sitting to the redhead’s right while Aubrey’s empty chair was to her left.

“B, as much as you say you hate Aubrey, you can’t deny that her audition was flawless. And so is her body.”

“DUDE. NO.”

“Whatever, Beca. Aubrey Posen is someone I could get behind. And in front of. And most DEFINITELY on top of.”

“Fuck me, you’re disgusting. I can’t believe I’m friends with you.”

“Oh, shut it. Or you’re uninvited to the party this weekend.”

Beca mock-locked her lips and threw away the key as Aubrey made her way back from the stage and to her seat next to Chloe. Chloe smiled at her best friend, excited to start the school year with one of her favorite people.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Chloe and Aubrey sat at a table under the trees near the football field. They unpacked their lunches and ate in between conversations.

“So how did you end up at Barden, Chloe? I went back to our old school and was told that you had moved at the end of the school year.”

Chloe sipped her juice and smiled at her friend. “Well, I’ve always wanted to go to Barden, you know that. My dad just decided to make it happen this year. And it helps because it’s a little closer to his job as well. But I never thought in a million years I would see you here of all places. You have no idea how happy this makes me!”

Aubrey grinned at her best friend. “I’m glad you’re here, too, Chloe. This past semester was a lot to handle, especially with that little sour-faced gremlin running around.”

“She’s not that bad, Bree.”

Aubrey looked closely at her best friend. The small smile on her lips and the way her eyes were sparkling was a dead giveaway.

“No way, Chloe! SERIOUSLY??! You have a crush on THAT girl??”

Chloe lightly slapped Aubrey’s wrist. “She’s hella-sexy. And we both know how I feel about broody brunettes.”

Aubrey scoffed. “Yeah, Tom should be enough of a mistake for you to know NOT to ever go after brunettes again. You know he transferred here, right?”

Chloe’s eyes widened. “He did??”

“Yeah, I saw him on my first day here. He’s still an immature asshole, if you ask me.”

Chloe giggled. “He was always immature, Bree. But he was definitely nice to look at.”

“You SO have a problem,” Aubrey responded, a look of repulsion marring her features.

“So…What are you going to do about Stacie?”

Chloe laughed as she watched Aubrey’s entire body tense at the mention of the taller brunette’s name. “What about Stacie?”

“Only the fact that she has a raging toner for you! I heard her telling Beca earlier in the auditorium. Are you gonna ask her out?”

Aubrey sighed and put her sandwich down. “We actually had some decent conversations when I first moved to the school. She’s super nice, and EXTREMELY smart, Chloe…I mean it. But I saw her flirting with Cynthia Rose so I just kind of backed off until we barely talked anymore. By then, it was the end of the school year, and I haven’t seen her until today.”

Chloe hummed while she digested everything that Aubrey had told her. “Well, the way she was talking about you to Beca, it seems as though Cynthia Rose isn’t who is on her mind.”

“We’ll see, Chloe…”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Chloe walked into the instrument room at the end of the day, looking for the band director. “Mr. Lauer, are you in here?”

There was no answer, but Chloe could hear someone shuffling about near the back of the room. She walked down the middle aisle, surrounded by tall cabinets filled with different instruments. In the back of the room, her eyes fell upon Beca, who had earbuds dangling from ears while she was polishing a sousaphone that probably weighed more than she did. Before Chloe could tap the girl on the shoulder, Beca had finished polishing the bell of the sousaphone and had easily lifted the horn over her shoulder. The brunette was facing away from Chloe, but Chloe’s jaw dropped in surprise when she clearly heard the beginning run from ‘Flight of the Bumblebee’ echo throughout the room. She looked on in amazement as Beca played a few more measures of the song before lifting the instrument off her shoulders and placing it on the specially-made hanger against the wall. 

Beca yelped in surprise when she turned and came face-to-face with the redhead, whose mouth was still hanging open. “DUDE…What are you doing?”

Beca let loose a small grin when she felt the small nudge from the girl standing in front of her. She cleared her throat softly as her gaze fell upon Chloe’s dazzling blue eyes, staring at her like she had just found the cure for cancer. 

“OMG, Beca! You play the flute AND the sousaphone?? What are you, a musical unicorn?” Chloe asked with a laugh.

Beca leaned against the desk that was closest to her. She smiled a genuine smile at the redhead, her beautifully straight teeth making Chloe shiver with excitement. “Well, first off, thank you for acknowledging that there is a difference between tubas and sousaphones. And secondly, I do play more than one instrument, but I plead the fifth on my unicorn status.”

“What all do you play?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know…” Beca retorted with a smirk.

“Yeah, actually…I would,” Chloe replied, taking a step closer to Beca. 

Beca inched away from the girl, her face blushing as she grabbed the polishing cloth from the desk and fiddled with it in her hands. “You’re so weird…What are you doing here anyway?”

Chloe felt disappointed when the girl backed away from her, but that didn’t dim the smile that was on her face. The redhead grabbed the polishing cloth out of Beca’s hands and began polishing the trumpet that was laying on the work bench in the back of the room. “I was actually looking for Mr. Lauer. My flutes are in the shop right now until Wednesday, so I wanted to see if I could rent one from here until then.”

“Oh…Well, I’m in charge of the instrument room this marching season, so I can help you. What do you usually play?”

“Well, I’m a Gemeinhardt girl, but I just got a Sonare No. 70.”

Beca’s head whipped into Chloe’s direction. “You play alto flute, too?”

Chloe beamed at the girl while nodding her head. “You’re not the only one who can play multiple instruments. Plus…Elizabeth Barden did a concert master class a few years ago with a Miyazawa. There was no way I could afford one of those, but I fell in love it. She was such a talented player…I’ve always wanted to be just like her, play like her. No one could play like she did.”

Beca smiled at the girl, handing her a flute case. “She was an extraordinary player, hands down the BEST.” Beca pointed to the flute case in Chloe’s hand. “This is our only Gemeinhardt, you’ll have to sign it out and sign it back in when you’re done.”

“Thanks, Beca.” Chloe gave the girl one last smile before turning to leave.

“Hey, Chloe, wait!” The redhead turned and walked back toward Beca and waited for her to speak.

“Umm…If you’re interested,” Beca began, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. “You can say no, you don’t have to, but I was wondering if you wanted to participate in flute choir after marching season is over. It’s not required, but all the girls usually do it. And we could most definitely use an alto flute, especially for the arrangements I’m writing.”

“You write music, too? Geez, Beca, what CAN’T you do?”

“I can’t crochet for shit.”

Chloe tilted her head back and laughed, grabbing onto Beca’s shoulder. Beca could barely hide the blush that crept across her face; Seeing the girl laugh made her stomach ache in the most insane way she had ever felt. Chloe’s eyes sparkled like sapphires and her smile? ”Damn it,” Beca thought to herself. She couldn’t even look at the girl anymore. It was too much.

Beca smiled shyly at Chloe as she walked around the work bench to fiddle with some tools. “So…does that mean you’re interested?”

“Of course I am! I’ve never played in a flute choir before. We never really did anything cool like that at East.”

“Is that where you went to school before coming here?”

“Yep. East is pretty much an athletic school. No one really cared about the band.”

Beca laughed. “Well, you guys always creamed us when it came to sports. Do you have a jock boyfriend you left behind?”

Chloe shook her head. “Ex-boyfriend, yes. But he wasn’t the jock in that relationship. I played on the softball team last year.”

Beca smirked. “Ahhh…How very butch of you.”

“Oh, stop it,” Chloe said with a giggle, throwing the polishing cloth at the brunette. Beca caught it with a grin. 

“Showing off those mad softball skills, are ya?”

“You know nothing about my ‘skills,’ Mitchell…They might surprise you,” Chloe said with a wink.

Beca was immensely enjoying the back and forth of their conversation. Talking was never this easy with her other friends, except for Stacie. Beca shook her head and picked up her bag from one of the shelves before hitting the light switch next to the sousaphone that was hung on the wall.

“I’ve got to meet my dad up by the office. See you tomorrow?” Beca asked with the raise of an eyebrow.

“Yes, ma’am.” Before Beca could walk away from her, Chloe grabbed the girl by the hand and pulled her close, their faces a few inches apart. 

“I think we’re going to be fast friends…” Chloe declared, smiling widely at the brunette who was getting redder by the second.

“Well, you saw me playing the sousaphone, so…”

“You’re cute. See you tomorrow, Beca!” And with a flash of auburn locks and a dazzling smile, the girl was out of sight. The sound of the heavy door snapped Beca out of her trance.

She blew out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding and ran a hand through her hair. 

“What the fuck is happening?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And once again, positive or negative feedback is welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
